Sweet Revengeful Mourning
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: "My one great talent lies in making those who wrong me suffer horribly," -Archilochus
1. Prologue

_**Ok, just wanted to warn you of one thing… POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT! THIS FIC IS BASED OFF OF A CLIP FROM BOOK OF SHANE PART 2! Which I have not yet read, FYI. So, I saw a - dun dun dun, Larik scene in a screen shot posted by ZarinaSD3 on Deviantart and automatically, my brain went into hyper mode. So now here I am with a new fic based off of one sentence. Enjoy! -IADS**_

'_My name is Lishay. I lost my brother to your pet monsters. I lost my spirit animal. And I lost the man I- a good man. Tarik.'_ -Lishay, The Book of Shane 2

The arrow splintered, sending shards of wood flying. Lishay watched as the pieces fell to the ground in front of the target, adding to the growing pile.

She felt the tension in the string of her bow as she drew it back. She watched the arrow speeding forward as she knocked another on the string. She heard the impact of the arrow as it split the one before, reducing it to splinters.

But more than that, she felt the pain in her heart.

Each shot meant to make her forget. Each shot meant to lessen her pain. Each shot meant to seal the aching void in her soul.

But instead of relief, she felt the pain of memories. Tarik giving her this bow as a birthday gift. Tarik helping her make arrows.

She felt the tension in the string as she drew it back.

Silent tears make their way down her face.

She watched the arrow speeding forward as she knocked another arrow on the string.

Tears choked her throat.

She heard the impact of the arrow as it split the one before, reducing it to splinters.

Pain stabbed at her heart.

She felt the tension in the string as she drew it back.

She felt the handle of her bow, carved into swirling patterns on tigers and vines and a river.

She watched the arrow speeding forward and reached to her quiver only to find it empty.

Lishay had shot every arrow away, but the pain had stayed.

A new wave of grief crashed down on her, forcing her to her knees as the pain overwhelmed her. He was gone. Tarik was gone.

The man that she loved was dead.

She looked at the target. It was plagued with the wounds of her grief, filled with splinters of wood as evidence of how she had tried to shoot away her agony, but had only emptied her quiver to find no relief.

Lishay rose to her feet and took the only intact arrow in her hands and pulled it free. She put it back in her quiver and walked away.

The Devourer had killed her brother.

The Devourer had killed her spirit animal.

The Devourer had killed the man she loved.

Two can play at that that game.

_**Hey! Yep, there's a catch. :) I will only continue when I get 8 reviews. MWAHAHAHA!-IADS, The evil author**_


	2. Fierce When Roused

CHAPTER 1:

The wind blew Lishay's hair in front of her face. The smell of the ocean filled her with bitter satisfaction. Every mile was one step closer to revenge. One step closer to victory.

She was supposed to be dead. Shane's sister who had wrought havoc on Greenhaven while her brother mercilessly slaughtered thousands with his army overseas. Gerathon had supposedly killed her.

But rumor had it she was still alive.

Alive and in Trunswick.

North western Eura was famous for it's willingness to grant asylum, and even more so for keeping its secrets.

But only to an extent.

Every citizen knew their secrets, learnt from knights, learnt from handmaidens and valots, learnt from Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, Lairds. All it took was one leak to expose a secret that could end them, that could loose a war, that could break hearts. One leak in their bowl of secrets.

All you needed was a jar to catch what leaked out.

^\/^\/^\/^

A scream awoke Lishay from her fitful sleep. She rolled out of her hammock, grabbing her bow and quiver as she landed in a crouch. She rushed out onto the deck, sheathing a Katana on her back.

Lishay looked up at the sound of a horn, three deep blasts wailing through the night.

One blast, enemies. Two blasts, allies. Three blasts, _pirates_.

She knocked an arrow on the string of her bow, ready to draw the string. Not a second later, Lishay heard a heavy thump and spun around to see a dark silhouette looming over the side of the boat, a grappling hook on the deck. Their movements were fluid. Their black cloak billowed out behind them in the wind. Lishay drew back the string of her bow, arrow trained on her target.

"_Garg 'nuair dhùisgear! Garg 'nuair dhùisgear! Garg 'nuair dhùisgear!_" The figure started chanting. It was a woman, Lishay realized. The woman had a deep voice, with a unique, yet familiar accent. She was tall, with broad, square shoulders. In the light of the rising sun Lishay could see that her hair was incredibly dark brown with red highlights, her eyes dark around the edges of her irises while amber and gold towards the center. There was something so familiar about her, though she was so different.

The woman's chant continued, and voices rose all over the ship, the same chant, the same words, a ghostly reflection of this woman's words.

The clash of swords rang out and the chanting ceased. Lishay spun and loosed her arrow. It penetrated the chest of a pirate across the deck.

Honestly, what you had to go through for some decent revenge.

She jerked her katana out of it's sheath and whirled to meet the blade of the woman pirate. Lishay struck the blade hard, though the woman remarkably kept her grip. She had an engraved Kaskara blade with a pattern of a falcon soaring up to the moon and stars above a forest of trees cloaked in vines, with a river flowing wildly below. An otter spun through the water.

The pirate swung her blade again and the song of metal on metal echoed across the water.

_**Hey! So, as promised, here is the next chapter. I now will not update until I get eight more reviews. Yeah, I'm evil like that X). Hope you liked it! If you have any Ideas for this fic, or even a plot for another fic, please PM me with it, or leave it in a review. :) -IADS**_


	3. Virtutis Gloria Merces

CHAPTER 2:

The pirates had escaped with two barrels of water and one crate of grain. The woman Lishay had fought had fought until a shriek pierced the air, and had then flipped over the side of the barge into a rowboat.

But it was not the loss of food or water that had shaken the crew, it was the Mark.

Three white wolf heads, a serpent, and a dove, the wolves fighting both. Above them were three words.

_Virtutis Gloria Merces_

_Glory is the reward of valor._

Lishay listened to the scraping sound of her blade on the whetstone in front of her.

She sheathed her blade and walked over to a wooden chest in the corner of the room. She unlocked it and pulled out an arrow. It had raven feather fletchings and was made of white wood. Black writing spiraled across it.

_Lishay. A part of your name means 'for myself', though I have found that could not be less true. You are the most selfless person I have met. You would lay down your life for those you love if it meant they would be free. Here I am, complimenting you with an arrow I shot into your bedroom, not brave enough to tell you this myself. You are not just a beautiful face, but a beautiful soul. Your heart belongs to those you love. Your mind creates such beautiful pictures and realizes the impossible, such feats I will never achieve. You are the bravest person I have ever met and you continue to amaze me everyday since I met you. I love you. If you do not feel this way about me, I hope you find someone else. -Tarik_

She lifted the arrow to her lips and closed her eyes. "Wǒ ài nǐ. Wǒ huì bàofù." _I love you. I will get revenge._

Lishay watched the rockback whales rise and fall slowly with each movement of their tails. The ropes that tethered them to the ship tightened and slackened with each movement. The moon and stars reflected off of the water like sinking jewels.

She turned and walked around to the back of the ship and looked at the wall. The wolves, dove, and snake had been burned on with a branding iron, but the written on with a hot piece of metal in a slashing hand writing.

Something sparked in her memory. The woman who she had fought; the way she had looked, the way that had triggered something in Lishay's mind.

Lishay held the arrow in her hand up to look at it, and her heart skipped a beat.

She knew whose hand writing the woman had. She knew who that woman had looked like.

That woman looked like Tarik.

_**Of course I'm stopping it here! :) I be evil… So who could it be….. Leave it in a review, because (You saw this coming) I will not continue until I get 8 more reviews! Mwahahaha! -IADS, Queen of Cliffhangers**_


	4. The Girl with Ruby Blood

CHAPTER 3:

Lishay jumped into the rowboat, landing with a quiet thud. She picked up the oar and began to row to the docks, her pack, bow, and quiver on her shoulder. Once she reached the dock Zhamin lept out of passive and stretched, yawning. It took him a moment to register his surroundings. He looked up at Lishay expectantly.

"We're in Eura," She muttered to him,

Zhamin sat down and scratched an ear. He stretched again and took of into the night with Lishay behind him.

^\/^*^\/^

The cellar smelled of moss and wet stone. Cold seeped in, signifying the release of winter. Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the dark, empty, room. One, pacing. The second, occasional steps, trying to calm the other.

"Beasts, how could I be so stupid. I knew he was going to do this. How-" The girls voice was weak, as if she'd been crying.

"You didn't know they were going to attack. No one did. Quit blaming yourself for what Shane did." The boy had a strong northwestern Euran accent, mixing beautifully with the girl's Stetrolian accent.

All sound of footsteps ceased and the only sound was that of a tortured soul, crying out in yet more frustration.

"Drina." The name rolled off of the boy's tongue, his voice full of love and grief.

"I- Just let me be for a while, Dawson! Let me be."

There was a moment thick with hesitation, but as all moments do, that one passed, and footsteps echoed once more through the cellar, growing fainter and fainter until they were gone.

Lishay edged silently across the room, closer and closer to the girl in the corner.

And then she struck.

As fast as lightning, the girl leapt towards Lishay, holding a long knife out, pointed at Lishay's throat.

"How long have you been here?" Drina demanded. Though she tried to keep her voice steady, Lishay could tell that Drina was truly scared by her presence.

"How long have you _known_ I was here?" Lishay's voice was cold. No feeling, no compassion, no fear. "I have been here since before you came. Believe me when I say, you might want to step back."

Drina scoffed, "I _know _your tiger is dead. My brother killed it himself."

_How dare you. _Anger crashed over Lishay, like liquid fire was running through her veins.

There was a pop and a spider appeared on Drina's shoulder. The spider crept across the length of Drina's arm and sword and reared, fangs dripping thick venom.

Lishay whipped out a thin blade and flicked her wrist in the spider's direction.

The scream that followed was one of heartbreak.

Lishay felt a suffocated pang of pity for Drina, but it was almost all drowned out by the bitterness she felt for the girl. Lishay stepped closer to the figure in front of her. She was so pale she appeared a phantom with a human face. She was so delicate in the dim room, as if a single touch could break her glassy skin.

Lishay was almost surprised that the skin of her throat was soft as she pressed her arm against it.

"I have had my share of encounters with your brother. The first time he was wiping a bloody sword on his sleeve. The sword he used to kill my brother, the sleeve that now held my brother's blood. It was his left sleeve." With a flick of two fingers, a small blade was in Lishay's hand. She stabbed it through the first finger on Drina's left hand. The girl let out a muffled cry, choked back by tears. Lishay felt something far from nothing. She felt everything. All of her grief was a fire that pulsed with ferocity through her veins. She remembered how her brother had plead to the phantom in front of her.

Lishay angled her head at the wound. The girl with the glass skin had rubies for blood, and spun silver for hair. Her ruby blood continued to leak from the broken glass of her fingertip, running thickly down her porcelain arm.

Funny how much fingers bled.

"The second time I met him, he ran masquerade through Zhong on the crocodile's back, making me think he was his uncle. I saw his face when he killed, and I thought it was him, but I dismissed it for a flashback. His leg had my tiger's blood on it. It was his right leg."

With a thick blade with a jagged edge, Lishay slashed Drina's leg. The angled serrations on the knife caught and ripped her skin. Drina's eyes became unfocused briefly and a sound as jagged as the bloodstained knife emerged from her throat.

Her eyes reminded Lishay of waves on a beach, mixed with sea foam. Lishay remembered how the girl with the ruby blood had smirked and laughed shrilly at her brother's request.

The third time it was a vision. I watched as he sighed in relief at the news of Tarik's death, how one more soul lost was a beautiful thought. Your brother breathed deeply while my love would never breathe again."

One final blade, one long, light, blade with a simple leather grip. A blade that had belonged to a warrior who she had loved.

One final breath, one short, sobbing, breath from the girl with skin made of glass. A breath from the person who she had loathed.

One final slash, right across her throat, for the cackling girl with spun silver hair. For the girl made of glass and rubies and ocean waves.

One tiger in the shadows, a black tiger with a white twin who would never see light again.

One woman out the window with the curling dark hair and paint on her face, surrounding eyes of gold, copper, and bronze.

_**Hey! So sorry it took so long! I had the chapter written, but lost it in my notebook that was stolen with my computer and sketchbooks. :|**_

_**Anyway, review eight more times if you want to see more….. :D**_

_**-IADS**_


	5. The Broken Body of the Damned

CHAPTER 4:

The girl's body had slipped from her hands as others had, gripped by death in a brief moment of tenseness, then eternally limp as the soul left forever and the body became vacant and nothing more than just a body.

It. It was only a body now. Not a girl, not a beast, just a broken piece from which had emerged a soul that deserved to be damned.

Lishay stood there for a moment. Blood spread onto the floor, slowly creeping toward her. The strangest thing was that Lishay felt nothing. No guilt, no ease, no revulsion to the fact that she had just killed this girl. She felt nothing.

And that was terrifying.

The heavy thud of footsteps pulled her from her daze like an electric shock down her spine. She grabbed the thin knife off of the floor and called Zhamin into passive state. Lishay felt her heart hammering against her ribs as she darted to the narrow, high up window. The rough stone scraped her fingers as she pulled herself up.

The footsteps were louder. Lishay gave it a few seconds until someone rounded the corner. She crouched in the window, and took one look back before she stepped out onto the ledge beside the window just as the person attached to the footsteps stopped. There was a second of silence before a guttural sound.

She would always remember the screaming.

Lishay wished she could have stood there. Maybe to see if her emotions would catch up with her, maybe because they already had, in such force she hadn't known.

Maybe she would have stood there for hours, if she hadn't nearly gotten an ear taken off by an arrow.

She scanned the line of buildings for anyone, but the streets were silent. Unease mounted in her chest. Was it possible for anyone to disappear that fast? Apparently, but Lishay struggled to see how.

The arrow itself was made of what might have been oak, and the fletches were black. But dark writing spiraled around the shaft, curving and twisting.

"_You will always remember that girl. She was one of many you have killed, but the first for only will remember the way she bled, the way she talked, and the scream of the boy who found her. If you wish to continue to kill this way you will need to conceal your identity. No one saw you this time, but make sure to keep it that way. As you and I know, people hold grudges like no other creature."_

A chill ran down her spine. Lishay hadn't noticed anyone. If this person had wanted to kill her, the easily could have done so.

"Who are you?" She muttered to the night. There was no reply except for the low whistle of an owl, it's silhouette bold against the moon for one short second, then gone.

_**There ya go! So who do you all think it is?**_

_**Sorry for not updating! I had this written and kept trying to post, but alas- my internet connection was seriously suckish! **_

_**Since I made you wait so long, and this was short, I will not be demanding reviews for another update (But if you would tell me what you think, that'd rock :D).**_

_**So Happy Holidays! :)**_

_**\- IADS (Queen of Cliffhangers **_**;)**_**)**_


End file.
